1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a wearable smart device for providing environmental awareness for a user, and more particularly to redundant identification of objects in the user's environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Systems currently exist in the art for object detection and recognition based on image data. These systems include a camera for detecting image data and a processor for identification of an object based on the image data. However, these systems are not optimized to assist blind individuals who would greatly benefit from adaptations of these systems. For example, these systems do not proactively collect data regarding the user's environment and proactively provide interpretations of the data to the user. Additionally, these systems do not provide redundant sources of object identification such that if the object cannot be identified based on a comparison of the image data to stored image data, the system could not identify the object.
Other systems exist in the art for providing remote instructions to blind individuals. These systems may include a wearable camera and a means for transmitting the image data to a remote operator. The remote operator may view the received data on a terminal and provide feedback to the user regarding the received data. The remote operator may be a professional and thus costs money, may be an individual and be annoyed by constant calls for identification of common objects and/or may not always be available to provide the instructions to the blind individuals. Additionally, the wearable camera and/or the means for transmitting the image data may be heavy or uncomfortable for the user.
Thus, there is a need for wearable smart devices and methods for redundant object identification.